How Insulting!
by TheRoseAlchemist17
Summary: Edward is frustrated by everyone always mistaking Alphonse for him. One day he completely loses his temper at his brother- but of course, Ed can't stay mad for long.


**Author's Note:**

 **Hi everyone! This story is for one of my best friends, Mother of the Universe. It's just a short story I quickly wrote and I hope you all like it! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

"Brother! Calm down!" Alphonse cried in desperation as Edward flung a dark boot at him in anger. "It's not worth getting mad over!"

"It _is_ worth it," the older Elric snarled at his sibling, holding his other shoe at the ready. "They always think you're the Fullmetal Alchemist! Even if you are a suit of armor, you'd think by now people would have realized that I, Edward Elric, am the Fullmetal Alchemist! My golden braid and red cloak should be just as famous as my title by now. It's not fair that you- you beanpole!- should be mistaken for me EVERY SINGLE TIME!" With this exclamation, the blond alchemist launched the second boot at his brother. Hitting its target, it bounced harmlessly off Alphonse's metal shoulder and flew back toward Edward. With a quick duck, the projectile sailed over his head harmlessly.

"Brother, please, calm down," Alphonse pleaded again, but it was no use. His brother was riled up and nothing would calm him down until he had vented out his anger. Unfortunately for Al, he was the perfect target.

But Edward was done throwing objects. Now he was throwing insults.

"It's not like you're _that_ much taller than me," he spat furiously. Glancing up at the suit of armor towering over him, he quickly added: "OK, so maybe you are kinda tall. But I am not _short_! Why are people so surprised by my indentity?! 'Oh my goodness, that _little shrimp_ is the Fullmetal Alchemist?! It can't be!' Ugh! I am so sick of PEOPLE!"

"Broth-" "Don't you 'Brother' me, Al!" The elder Elric froze, the rage in his eyes fading as he realized he had completely lost his temper on his younger brother. "I'm sorry, Alphonse," he sighed, his head hanging down in shame. "I didn't mean to snap. It's not your fault you're so tall."

Al could have easily pointed out that it wasn't Ed's fault he was short, either, but restrained himself. He knew life was hard for his brother, even more so than it was for himself. "No worries, Brother. I understand."

"I just wish you weren't so darn TALL," Edward muttered. "You make me look short by comparison."

Now Al started to get annoyed. "It's not my fault you're a bean sprout!" he retorted, regretting it immediately as he saw the anger flare up in his brother's golden eyes again.

"Bean sprout?! I AM NOT SHORT! You're a bean pole! Darn you, you supertall-human-bean-pole!"

Alphonse was quiet as his brother shouted at him. After a minute of silence, broken only by Ed's heavy breathing, the large suit of armor did the absolute last thing Edward expected him to.

He began laughing, his echoing metallic laugh startling Edward so that he stared blankly at his brother. "What's so funny?" he managed to snap at last, glaring.

"H-Human bean pole?! Really, brother?" Alphonse managed to gasp out between giggles. His older sibling let out a growl of annoyance. "I-I'm sorry, it's just..." the suit of armor broke out into another fit of laughter before he could finish.

Edward remained serious for only a few seconds more before giving in and laughing along with his brother. "I guess you're right, Al," he admitted at last. "It wasn't a very effective insult."

"But it was, Brother! It stopped our 'fight,' didn't it?" Alphonse, now recovered from his fit of giggles, reasoned.

"Yeah, I guess your right," the older Elric agreed. "And I'm glad it did. I'm sorry for overreacting. It really isn't your fault you keep getting mistake for me, it's just... It's so... Frustrating!"

"I know, Brother, and I'm sorry." Al's glowing eyes seemed to glitter. "I don't know how they can confuse a bean pole with a bean sprout."

"YOU LITTLE-"

And off they went again.


End file.
